Becoming Irresistible
by x.Dashie.Pie.x
Summary: Old and new unite. Hermione interns at Hogwarts. Luna hits the dating game. Ginny is 17 and maturing which does not go unnoticed by a certain witch. Draco helps Hagrid? Love and hate, such an odd game. FEMSLASH HGandGW and random others Rated M to be safe
1. Back Again

**Title** :: Becoming Irresistible

**Chapter One** – Back Again

**Author** :: Lord-Azula

**Fandom** :: Harry Potter

**Pairing** :: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley

**Warning** :: FEMSLASH In later chapters this story will contain sexual displays between two women which may or may not be consensual…I haven't decided yet.

**Disclaimer** :: For the familiar, I don't own them; for the rest, I am making them up. All the while thinking of naughty things to do with them.

Becoming Irresistible

Chapter One :: Back Again

There she was, frozen, the nervous heat creeping through her stomach. Her view was blurred and she shook her head to steady her increasing pulse. Hermione watched in a daze as the Weasley girl laughed her way towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding as Ginny approached.

_Ginny Weasley, my how you've grown._

The small read head had nearly hit Hermione's height over the summer months. The two girls had sent letters and kept in touch but had not seen each other since the war. Okay so it had been more than just two months of summer break and the changes were evident. There was so much to talk about which had always been an easy thing for the girls. Talking. Now Hermione blinked as she wondered why being around her best friend was becoming so unnerving.

Through her musings, Hermione had not realized that Ginny stood behind her now and was snapped back to reality as the red heads bare arms encrossed her shoulders. Soft lips kissed her cheek and moved to whisper in her ear, as they had so many times before. "God, Hermione, you look great! A vacation does you well."

Ginny laughed releasing her hold and took her familiar seat next to the newly appointed History of Magic intern. Over the break Hermione had been invited to participate in a paid internship at Hogwarts, which was being renovated since the displacing battle. Hermione accepted the offer and immediately wrote to all of her friends to let them in on her good news. An announcement would be made public just before the Sorting Hat ceremony and dinner that evening.

Since casual attire was the norm at Hogwarts nowadays to try to discourage isolation, Hermione, even as an intern wore a short sleeve v-neck polo, knee length shorts and sandals. Ginny's arms were bare and her top not leaving much to the imagination, revealed the fact that the youngest Weasley was certainly maturing. _She's seventeen now _Hermione reflected. Ginny wore baggy, torn jeans held by a belt way too big for her and dirty laced boots.

Hermione couldn't help the smile that snuck upon her lips as she took in Ginny's appearance. Of course she knew that Ginny would be 'developing' but she had not expected the small straggly girl to blossom so…so…she couldn't find the words. Hermione continued in her thoughts as Ginny shared summer tales across tables with Luna Lovegood. Luna, Hermione mentally pointed out, had seemed to grow into a very lovely young woman.

Her eyes wandered again to Ginny. _She's thinned out and filled in_ Hermione snickered to herself. _Okay so logically she has grown into her features –very beautiful features- I guess I just didn't expect…_

"So what do you think Hermione?"

"What? Oh, sorry I was off. What were you asking?" Hermione blushed apologetically as the girls rolled their eyes and Ginny reaccounted for her.

Luna broke in. "And since homosexuality seems to be condemned so much between Muggles, we wanted to know your take on such a controversial issue."

They had been discussing the fact that over the summer, a first year, Corina Troutman in Hufflepuff, had announced that she was gay. Hermione looked blank as the color drained from her face.

"I never figured you to be narrow-minded Hermione." Ginny peaked "I just thought the lot of us could try and befriend her. You know, make her feel more comfortable…" Ginny's brow creased and she lightly shook her astonished friends shoulder. Hermione took a steadying breath.

"I am **not** narrow-minded!" Hermione was quick to quip. "Just…surprised I guess. I mean, a first year? Knowing your sexuality at that age is just, well, it has to be confusing."

Luna laughed and Hermione and Ginny gave her a questioning quirk, Ginny raising an eyebrow.

After a moment Luna spoke, her tones calm and collected as always. "It's not **so** bad actually. I knew that I was attracted to girls from a very young age." Hermione and Ginny exchanged unknowing glances and, quickly averting her gaze from Ginny to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks, Hermione looked back to Luna who continued.

"Personally for me, it's not the gender of a person that determines if I will love them. It's the connection you develop with someone. The way they **truly** make you feel, that's what matters. Not their outward appearance." Luna sat and waited for a response.

"Well damn, Luna, I had no idea!" Ginny clapped and hugged the blonde girl, both laughing at how Ginny had never caught on.

Luna smiled at them before announcing she had a dinner date, picked up her books and promised to see them later.

Ginny still sat, rather highly amused and looked to Hermione.

"Well don't you have anything to say? I've never known you to be speechless Miss Bookworm." Ginny poked Hermione playfully.

"I don't know what comes as more of a shock." Hermione began "Luna, being, bisexual I suppose you would call her…or you, swearing!"

"I said '**damn**' Hermione, that's not really much of a **swear** word." Ginny smirked and waited. Hermione sat quietly. "But anyway," Ginny fingered a scruffed hole in her jeans, "it **is** nice to know that I'm not the only queer chick around here."

Hermione jumped at this and turned, her eyes looking ready to pop. "You're **what**!" she exclaimed.

"Hah, isn't it **obvious**? Honestly, for the smartest girl in this school you're rather blind to what's right in front of you." Ginny's eyes had a twinkle to them as she let the words linger. Hermione, mouth slightly agape, continued to stare disbelieving.

Ginny laughed and told Hermione to meet her in the library the following day, during free period which they would be sharing. She let her red hair hang over a shoulder and got up to join a group of Ravenclaws, kissing Hermione on the cheek and whispering, "Don't be late," before she kissed her again and departed.

_I can't believe…Ginny she's…and Luna! What a year this will be. But when did all of this…_

Once again Hermione was pulled out of her pondering as Professor McGonagall, Headmistress rather, addressed the excited student body. Hermione sat straight and listened intently, butterflies swirling in the pit of her gut awaiting her introduction as an interning teachers assistant. She had already been questioned by a few select students who had known her in her years at Hogwarts. She wanted to burst but simply shrugged them off pleading that she was only visiting her old professors. And since Hermione was know to be the teachers pet type, no one questioned her answer.

McGonagall began smiling "I am happy to announce that this semester will mark a **first** for Hogwarts. We will be having previous students interning with the teaching staff, working as tutors and assistants in your classes." Professor McGonagall introduced a small group of students, one, Hermione gasped, being Draco Malfoy. He would be interning for Care of Magical Creatures!

_This is preposterous! _But Hermione's rant was short-lived as the Headmistress asked her to join the interns. She stood next to Draco and both glared at each other. Then he grinned and Hermione had to stifle a laugh. She had never even seen Draco smile, only sneer as he would toss degrading remarks about. He smiled at her and leaned in to ask if they could talk later. Hermione stilled her hand which reflectively reacted to backhand the blonde mosquito buzzing much to close to her frame. She nodded however and Draco stood once again at attention.

After the new arrivals had been sorted into their houses and everyone dismissed after their meal, Draco startled Hermione coming up behind her and touching her shoulder. She jumped and whipped out her wand whacking him in the nose with the stick as she turned. Blood spurted from the Slytherin. He cupped his nose instinctively letting out a yowl.

"Oh Draco, darn it I'm sorry. Please don't sneak up on me like that! You **scared** me…" Hermione tumbled into apologies as Draco took a towel pressuring to his nose to try to stop the bleeding.

"I'm **fine** Granger, chill." Draco chimed and laughed at her mumblings.

Hermione sat with Draco waiting with him for the bleeding to stop. Madam Pomfrey had come over to take a look and was, to Hermione's surprise, politely refused and waved off with Draco claiming that he would be "…just fine, thanks for your concern."

After the bleeding had stilled Draco called a house elf over (who was busy setting up the Great Hall for the next mornings breakfast) wondering, "…if you wouldn't mind bringing us two glasses of water when you have a moment, please?"

_Did Draco Malfoy just say please? Is he actually being nice? I must be dreaming. Draco Malfoy just showed respect to a house elf! And before, what was it he said to Madam Pomfrey? 'I'm fine, thanks' ? This is impossible. And why does he…_

"So, is it okay to talk now?" Draco's voice broke through Hermione's confused ramblings.

"Umm, I suppose so. What is it that you wanted to talk about then?" she was waiting to see what had him so interested to talk to her, a muggleborn.

Draco paused accepting two glasses of water from a house elf with thanks and taking a sip from one handed the other to Hermione. Draco looked to be thinking so Hermione sat sipping her water and waited for him to speak.

He set his glass down and turned to look at Hermione. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." He said. "For the trouble I've caused you and your friends. **And** for calling you a mud – a uh, you know." He seemed to fumble.

Hermione looked to him now and questioned "Why? It never seemed to bother you before if you hurt someone. Why do you care?" She knew her tone was harsh but her anger towards him would not allow her to speak softer.

"I know you probably hate me and I understand that, you **definitely** have good reason. I've been an ass the whole of the time we've known each other and I realize, that's **not **who I want to be." He paused again taking another drink of water and she waited.

"I know I can't make up for who I've been in the past. I don't intend to. I don't expect you **or** anyone else to forgive what I've done. Hell, I tried to **kill** Dumbledore! He was always so nice to me and I was always…" he trailed off and bit his lip, clenching his fists.

_Oh my gosh, is he going to cry?_ Hermione was stunned, angry, and confused.

She put a hand on his shoulders and spoke as gently as she could muster. "Draco, you are right. What you've done, what you've said is unforgettable. But…" she drug out her last bit of will-power. "I think I can learn to forgive you."

He looked at her now almost upset that she was so understanding. But he let her go on.

"I know you've probably had a rough life. Maybe you just weren't aware of it. You only know what you grew up with and what you were taught to believe. You are a lot better off than you could have been." Hermione didn't know what to say next, but she kept on. "The war is over. **He**, You-Know-Who, is gone. Gone for good this time." She shuddered as the memories of the war fluffed through her mind.

"It's time for new beginnings." she started boldly. "The past is the past. Let bygones be bygones, right? Maybe…we can grow to be friends?"

Draco smiled at her and held out a hand. She took it, warily. "Friends," he repeated, his smile growing, "that would be nice." She smiled back at him, sincerely. They stood and neither said anything for a moment. A house elf wandered by vanishing their empty glasses to the kitchen. Draco spoke first. "Thank you," he said acknowledging the house elf. He turned then to Hermione, "and thank you. You know, for having faith…in the greater good."

She had never heard him speak like this. It almost reminded her of Harry. Harry, who was no doubt, at this moment, complaining about the grueling processes of Auror training. Hermione bit back a laugh at her comparison. _What a day._

"Draco, I think things will work out fine." Hermione put a hand on Draco's arm and he laughed.

"I think you're right. Thanks." They both gathered their belongings and made for the exit. They stopped to say good night.

"See you tomorrow then, Hermione. And thanks again." Draco headed toward the Slytherin studies and waved behind him.

Hermione stood bewildered for a moment. _Has he ever said my name before? Normally it's just Granger or some slang for him._

The thoughts didn't linger as Hermione ascended the steps to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Gliese." she whispered and the portrait door creaked open greeting Hermione with firelight and giggles. She nodded and waved and murmured 'hello's to some, 'fine thanks, and you?' to others and made for her new dorm room. It was good to be back again.

She was faintly aware of the small footsteps hurrying behind her.


	2. Get the Feeling

**Title** :: Becoming Irresistible

**Chapter Two** – Get the Feeling

**Author** :: Lord-Azula

**Fandom** :: Harry Potter

**Pairing** :: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley

**Warning** :: FEMSLASH In later chapters this story will contain sexual displays between two women which may or may not be consensual…I haven't decided yet.

**Disclaimer** :: For the familiar, I don't own them; for the rest, I am making them up. All the while thinking of naughty things to do with them.

Becoming Irresistible

Chapter Two :: Get the Feeling

She squealed as Crookshanks tethered between her legs. Dropping her books and sulking on the stair, Hermione scowled at the ball of fluff nuzzling her hand for a petting. "Oh go on, I'll pet you later!" she sighed shooing Crookshanks to the common room where that cat was sure to receive attention. She went to pull herself up and was offered a slender freckled hand. Hermione looked to Ginny and blushed noting the position she was in. She let her eyes drift up the young girls' legs which were now free of the baggy jeans and barely concealed under a nightdress. Hermione swallowed audibly and took the hand offered to her by her best friend.

_Best friend. She is your best __**friend**__, get a hold of yourself_. Hermione mentally scolded.

"Are you okay? That was quite a trip." Ginny smirked slightly helping Hermione to her feet and bent to retrieve the fallen books. Hermione blinked and avoided her gaze from traveling between the red heads legs, again scolding herself for staring. "C'mon then, I'll help you get settled in." Ginny broke into her thoughts.

"Yeah, thanks." Hermione led Ginny into her solitary dorm room, equipped with a small study and a walk-in closet. _Not bad at all_ Hermione mused. There were definite perks to being an intern.

"Well they set you up mighty fine, Miss Bookworm." Ginny used her nickname for the older girl and made her way to Hermione's luggage insisting that she be allowed to help her friend set up. Hermione finally caved and to be honest, she was glad to have a helping hand. Now if only she could stop thinking of ways to convince the Weasley girl to stay longer…

Getting settled in took less time than either of the two had expected and for a moment they sat quietly on Hermione's double bed. Ginny broke the silence, "I really missed you, ya know?" She fidgeted. "I mean, I know we wrote and kept up and all but, it was harder not being able to see than I thought it would be." Ginny tapped her fingers on the silk bed spread and hummed lightly. "Got so used to you I suppose."

Hermione smiled at the words. She _missed me. Well she __**is**__ my friend, it happens. You miss each other some times. I should say something. Just tell her I missed her, too._ She fell a second behind. Ginny stood and let out a breath. "Well, I suppose I should turn in for the night. No classes tomorrow, but still, a good night's rest is always welcome, right?" Hermione sat quiet. "Right so, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Ginny was closing the door behind her when Hermione snapped back to the present. "Ginny, wait! Sorry, I was just thinking…" Hermione felt a pang of fear at the girl leaving. Ginny turned to meet her and the fear subsided. "I just…I really missed you, too." Hermione smiled softly and Ginny went to hug her, their noses brushing at the embrace. They stepped back, still holding to each others hands.

Ginny let her head fall to hide the flush gaining on her. "That was…" she trailed off. _Too close. Don't slip, Gin. Hermione is the best friend you've got. _She bit her lip.

"Well, technically," Hermione interrupted Ginny's thought process, "that was like an Eskimo kiss." She could hear her heart pounding in her ears at their close proximity.

Ginny shot her a confused expression and Hermione laughed nervously. But feeling slightly bold she explained, "An Eskimo kiss is a muggle term I guess. In the US, in Alaska actually," she never missed a moment to show off her knowledge, "there are Eskimos. It's said that they sometimes greet each other by rubbing their noses together. An Eskimo kiss." There was silence, and then laughter from both girls. "Well, like this." Hermione let the tip of her nose touch Ginny's and rubbed them together lightly, pressing her forehead to the younger girls. She didn't miss the blush that swept across the freckled face, quickly followed by her own to match.

Hermione stepped back looking thoughtful. "Ginny, you said you're queer. I assume that that you were saying you are a lesbian?" Ginny nodded and waited for Hermione to continue. "I just want you to know that if I seem distant, it's not because this freaks me out or anything." Hermione chose her words. "I'm not narrow minded by far. I'm just…confused. For myself." She took a breath. "Does that make sense?"

"You mean you are confused about what? Your own sexuality?" Ginny questioned and Hermione admitted. "Well," Ginny went on, "have you ever been with anyone sexually?" Hermione shook her head that she hadn't. They went to sit on the bed. They were lost in their own thoughts until Ginny asked, "Have you ever thought of being with a girl? Not even sexually just, you know, intimately."

Hermione was afraid she would explode. _Just tell her the truth. You're an honest girl, how hard can this be? She is your best friend, she'll understand how you feel. Won't she!? What if she doesn't? _Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. _I can't lose her._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Ginny was concerned that she had gone too far asking such a personal question.

"No, it's not that Gin. You didn't do anything wrong." Hermione took a shaky breath and reassured the worrying girl. "I'm just not used to feeling like this. I've never even kissed anyone before." She noticed Ginny's disbelief and knew what she was thinking.

"No, not even Victor. He tried to kiss me but I wasn't into the idea. He was respectful about that." Ginny relaxed, looking almost relieved. Hermione continued. "But lately, I have thought about kissing girls." Hermione corrected herself. "Well, **a** girl." Ginny sat up and shot Hermione one of her 'I will torture you until you tell' looks. Hermione laughed. "Ginny, if you can guess correctly, then you will know."

"Well aren't you the tease." Ginny crossed her arms. "And Hermione, if you need someone to talk to, to help you figure things out," she held attention to herself, "I'm your girl." _If only you knew how much I meant that_ she bit back. Hermione pulled Ginny into her arms. "Thank you Ginny." She kissed the freckled cheek. "You're the best." Ginny looked smug and pleased with herself. They reclined on the bed, Ginny relaxing in Hermione's arms. "Are you tired?" Hermione started.

"No, not so much. I haven't slept much lately. I always have too much on my mind…" the red head grinned, "like missing you." She tucked a stray curl of hair behind Hermione's ear and let her hand linger just a pinch beyond a reasonable friendly gesture. She felt the pulse quicken in the older witches temple and the heat rise, flushing her face. _Damn she's gorgeous when she's nervous. Do I make her nervous?_ Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"That felt good…" was all Hermione could muster. Ginny brushed the backside of her knuckles to Hermione's cheek and trailed slowly down her neck, pausing at her collar bone. She leaned in close, heart pounding, blood rushing, and whispered, "I think you've won me over, Miss Granger." Hermione's eyelids fluttered and fell shut at the tone of Ginny's voice swimming in her head. She had to remind herself to breathe.

Ginny reluctantly removed her hand and Hermione whimpered at the loss. She opened her eyes, blinking to adjust her gaze. "I think I should go," Ginny said glumly, and then smirked, "before I confuse you anymore." She smiled at Hermione and the two got up only stopping once Ginny was just outside the door. "See you in the library tomorrow, right?" Hermione asked with a smile. Ginny complimented her with a smile of her own. "Don't be late Bookworm."

After a brief internal debate, Hermione extended her arms and hugged Ginny, kissing her cheek, drawing in a breath as Ginny had moved to do the same. They had caught the edge of each others lips and held that position for a moment before releasing their hold. "G'night then, Gin." Hermione tried to compose herself.

Ginny bit her lip. "Good night, Hermione. Sleep well."

"Sweet dreams." Hermione whispered down the hall. Ginny turned and said the same.

Alone in her room Hermione fought a battle inside herself. Ginny was her best friend. They shared everything. They could talk about anything. They could be perfectly happy sitting and doing nothing but enjoying each others company. _I am so in over my head_. Hermione let a tear stray down her cheek. The cheek that Ginny had touched. _And kissed_. _We almost __**kissed**_. _This is too much_. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Down the hall Ginny leaned against her headboard and closed the curtains around her bed. She sat with her knees to her chest and her head in her hands. _Why does she have to make me __**feel**__ like this? It's Hermione…the __**same**__ Hermione I've known for –it feels like forever, but not long enough_. She groaned and pulled out her diary from under her pillow. Sifting to a blank page Ginny selected a small quill and blue colored ink. Dipping the tip of the quill into the dark liquid she began to scratch her thoughts into the book.

Back again to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've missed Hermione so much. She's tanned since last I saw her. Guess she hit the beach over her vacation. She looks really good – she looks beautiful.

I could have kissed her tonight. I almost did! I don't think she would have stopped me. But I don't know. I don't know how she feels and I'm not going to make a fool of myself. Hermione is my best friend; I don't want to lose what we have. Not after everything we've lost already. I will hold onto her for as long as I can. No matter what.

'Come talk to me' is what I tell her. 'I'll help' is what I say. Am I stupid!? She says she is confused about her sexuality. Yeah I'll help her. Help her by showing her is what I would do! She's got my hormones all in a knot. Oh how I'd like to show her what she does to me.

Her lips touched mine for a moment and I wanted to kiss her. I could have, right there. My lips are still tingling from being that close. I get to spend the day with her tomorrow…or at least a period in the library. Maybe a picnic. It's supposed to be nice out tomorrow. We'll see what happens. We'll see if I can tell her how I feel. I doubt it. Night.

Gin

Oh, and Luna's bi! Haha imagine that. Actually I'm not too surprised. Just disappointed that I didn't catch on sooner. Bloody gay-dar has let me down. That's it.

Ginny set her diary and quill beside the bed on her nightstand, tucked herself under the covers and stared into the darkness that was quickly falling. She felt completely alone except for the memory of her near-kiss with Hermione. Ginny wished she would have just kissed the girl. Then she wouldn't be here wondering how her lips would feel. Wondering if she wore her strawberry lip gloss. Wondering…how her tongue would taste, how her teeth would feel.

Ginny shuddered. Sure she wouldn't wonder about that anymore, but then to other things. To Hermione's hands. The perfectly trimmed nails and delicate fingers. They had held hands periodically, during comforting moments or sometimes playfully. She wondered now how Hermione's hands would feel against her lips. If the witch would permit the young girl to kiss her wrist and nip at her flesh. Ginny had to hold her eyes closed tight to try and suppress the images pouring into her overactive mind. She rolled over and pressed her center into the mattress in hopes of stilling the heat beginning to stir.

She tried to think of her lessons to come. Of N.E.W.T.S. or of Quidditch. She chastised herself every time her thoughts drifted back to Hermione. She cried now realizing that Hermione had always been on her mind. Always waiting in the shadows of her subconscious and in the creases of her dreams. _I think you've won me over, Miss Granger_. She bolted upright, head screaming. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no! Damnit not like this. Please let me me delirious!_ She ran through the night in her mind. Had she said that? Well she was thinking it, but did she say that out loud?

_Fuck! _Her mind raced. She couldn't remember. Hermione hadn't said anything about it. Maybe she was crazy. She was just paranoid. But if she had let it slip…she only hoped she had not severed her friendship.

_Hermione, please understand. Do you ever get the feeling that certain things are beyond our control? Please don't hate me for this_. Ginny Weasley cried herself to sleep. The dreams that were to follow would be happy dreams, but dreams, nonetheless.


	3. Everything Changes

**Title** :: Becoming Irresistible

**Chapter Two** – Everything Changes

**Author** :: Lord-Azula

**Fandom** :: Harry Potter

**Pairing** :: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley

**Warning** :: FEMSLASH In later chapters this story will contain sexual displays between two women which may or may not be consensual…I haven't decided yet.

**Disclaimer** :: For the familiar, I don't own them; for the rest, I am making them up. All the while thinking of naughty things to do with them.

Becoming Irresistible

Chapter Two :: Everything Changes

Morning came too soon as far as she was concerned. The sun peering through her open window reeled her out of Morpheus' realm. _Open?_ "I **swear** I didn't open that window." Hermione walked over and looked out admiring the view, but still wondering how her window had opened. She didn't open it. "I don't think I did…" she trailed off. Closing the window she turned and stretched, a smile finding its way to her lips. Her dreams always helped her understand herself. Her feelings. She felt good. She had some news to tell her best friend. Today would be a good day.

The bustling and shuffling had started and woke Ginny from her slumber. She sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and peeled back her bed curtains. The light was almost blinding. She was rooming with some first years who had neglected to hinder their excitement at beginning their classes after breakfast. Ginny laughed to herself remembering her anxiety when she started school. She couldn't blame them. They said 'hello', she asked 'how was your first night?' and they parted ways to begin their morning routines.

Now washed and dressed, Hermione trode the hall to where Ginny was bunking. She took a breath and a second before her knuckles connected with the wooden frame, the door opened revealing the matted brushfire of hair sported by the Weasley's youngest child. Ginny jumped upon colliding with Hermione and laughed as they apologized.

After a moment Hermione cleared her throat and spoke, "Is it crazy hair day and I didn't get the memo?" she joked.

"I'd like to see you when **you** first wake up, thanks very much." Ginny shot back joking with her friend.

"After you wash how bout you meet me in the common room? We can walk to breakfast." Ginny smiled at Hermione's gentle request and agreed that it would be, "My pleasure."

Hermione left Ginny to ready herself. It never did take her too long to get ready but since she was going to be spending the day with Hermione it seemed, she took extra care to look her best. She mumbled to herself as she rummaged through her chest and luggage trying to pick out an outfit that would compliment her developing features. Ginny knew she was attractive and did not hide it if she could help it. She wanted to be sure that fact did not slip past Hermione either.

Fifteen minutes after a personal modeling show for her mirror, Ginny had donned a thin, sleeveless top that when she stretched would show her midsection. She wore shorts landing at the middle of her thighs and her dirty boots. So the boots were a bit off but they were comfortable. She decided on a single braid to expose her neck and a small assortment of bracelets to show off her feminine wrists. She may have been a tomboy but Ginny Weasley could doll it up when she liked. And she liked Hermione, she admitted to herself. So why not flirt? What harm could it do?

Throwing her pack over one shoulder she took the stairs, two at a time, down to the common room to meet up with Hermione. The growing conversation downstairs caught her attention.

"Are you serious?" "Wow, I never would've guessed!" "No, we're fine with it, are you kidding?" "How do you know?" "Have you kissed a girl then?"

The final question landed Ginny in the middle of a group of giggling girls swarming around Hermione. "What's all this?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"Ginny," began a third year, Meredith Charlton, "Hermione's gay!"

Several 'eep's could be heard echoing excitedly through the circle.

Ginny's head whipped around so fast, one might have thought she was auditioning for the Exorcist. Her eyes caught Hermione's as if to say 'well that was quick'. Hermione pushed past her admirers to grab hold of Ginny who had stormed away clearly aggravated.

"Gin, hey! Wait up!" Hermione rushed to keep up with her. Ginny had made it out of the common room and was squeezing through bunches of gibbering students to get as far away from Hermione as she could. _Last night she was confused and now she's gay! What next, she'll want to play Quidditch!? _Since Hermione had a fear of heights, flying was something she avoided. Playing Quidditch was never an option.

"Ginny, please can we just talk!?" Hermione pursued but to no avail. Ginny had slipped from her sight. Hermione stood, dejected and hurt that her best friend was now, purposefully avoiding her.

It seemed Ginny had skipped out on breakfast, too. Hermione spent an hour in the Great Hall looking for the red head, but was met with disappointment.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco's voice found its way into Hermione's wave of depression.

"I can't find Ginny and I really need to just talk to her. No one's seen her at all!" Hermione sat almost breaking into tears. Draco sat beside her.

"I'll help you find her. And though I'm surprised you didn't think of it first, there is a locator charm we can use to get to her." Draco smiled. "That, and a little thing called apparation."

Hermione pinched the tears that were threatening to fall and looked to the fair haired boy. _He's more of a young man now isn't he? _She noticed the patch of light hair around his jaw. _Seems he's growing it out_. "That would be great, thank you." She replied and he led her out of the Great Hall to the grounds.

They sat across from each other and Draco explained the charm. Hermione took a breath and they were ready to begin. All Hermione had to do was think about what it was she wanted, who she wanted to find. That would not be a problem. She thought hard of Ginny Weasley. Of the red hair she briefly noticed had been braided. The muscles contracting in the toned arms and legs as Ginny had bolted away from her. She bit back the tears.

"There we go." Draco broke in. "Looks like she's by the pond." He looked sincere. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked Hermione.

"No, that's alright thanks. But I don't think Ginny would like me popping out of nowhere with you beside me." She shrugged. "No offense."

He nodded. "None taken. I understand." He helped Hermione to her feet. "I hope everything goes alright." Draco wished her luck and headed back towards the castle.

Hermione rolled her shoulders to release the anxious tension building in her system and with a 'pop!' she was gone.

'Pop!' Ginny sprung to her feet, wand at the ready and eyes fixed in the direction of the intruder. She knew the sound of apparation well, since her brothers had popped in and out every chance they got. Ginny glared when she saw Hermione standing in front of her. "Get. Away. From me." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ginny, please…" Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and was swiftly slapped away as Ginny backed from her.

"Leave me the fuck alone! Just get away from me, okay!" Ginny was furious and the rage in her eyes did not go unnoticed. Hermione stepped back, scared by the anger she saw in the young girls face. She had never seen Ginny so…pissed, to put it lightly.

"Ginny, can we just talk?" Hermione's voice was cautious. Ginny's eyes burned into her. Hermione took another step back.

Ginny turned away. After a moment she spoke. "How do you go from one night being confused about you are, to the next morning being gay?" The question was soaking in accusation. Ginny had her eyes bared shut trying to control her temper. She was angry and confused. She didn't see how Hermione could be asking her to help find herself and the next minute know who she was already.

"I dream all the time Ginny." This earned Hermione a 'what-does-that-have-to-do-with-anything' glare which only a Weasley can issue properly, and Hermione persisted. "When I dream, I tend to understand things. To understand myself better." She paused to see if Ginny would reply, and when she didn't, Hermione continued. "I didn't expect to figure it all out so soon. I didn't think I would feel so comfortable with myself – so confident." Ginny turned to look at her but still said nothing.

"I still need help Gin." Hermione began. "There are still things I don't understand and I need help." She stepped closer to Ginny and sighed relieved when Ginny stayed where she was. "I told you last night that I liked a girl…"

"You said you wanted to kiss a girl. Liking someone and wanting to kiss someone can be two different things." Ginny interrupted.

"Okay, well to clarify what I meant," Hermione took another step, "I like a girl. I have liked her for a long while. I didn't know how to admit it." Hermione seemed to find her sandals very interesting now.

"How am I supposed to help you with that Hermione?" Ginny folded her arms across her chest. "You know you like her, so there you go. What else is there?"

"I don't know how to tell her." Hermione blushed as she looked to her friend and said, "I'm old-fashioned in some ways I guess. I want to ask her on a date. Court her, flatter her…" she seemed lost in her thoughts.

When Ginny spoke this time her tones were gentle, "I still don't know how I'm supposed to help with that." Ginny say by the edge of the pond and dipped her toes in. Her boots had been discarded and were shaded under a willow tree. Not a whomping one, thankfully. Hermione came to sit next to her and put her hand and Ginny's shoulder.

"What would win you over?" Hermione asked. "What would a girl have to do to make you hers?" The question was innocent enough, but Hermione had hidden context laced between every syllable. Ginny looked to her almost amused and then answered, "Kiss me." Hermione looked as if her eyes were about to bulge at Ginny's words. Ginny laughed and said, "What I mean is…personally for me, if I like a girl, the best way to get the point across is to just kiss her." She continued, "Or if she likes me, for her to kiss me."

There was a pause only broken by the wind whipping through the willow's leaves and the blades of grass shivering in their late morning dew drops. "But in your case," Ginny went on, "to be courted, I suppose it would be nice to get flowers." Ginny thought. "Small things. Hand-written notes…and flowers." She leaned over to pick a small bud beginning to bloom and handed it to Hermione, who blushed. She thought more on the subject. "And I wouldn't want to keep it a secret. I would want people to know. I'm not shy about who I am and I wouldn't want to hide a relationship or anything." She couldn't think of what else to say except, "What I would really like the best though…" Hermione perked up to listen as Ginny lowered her voice, "is to be seduced." A teasing smirk played across her lips and she laughed at Hermione's shocked expression.

Ginny stood pulling Hermione up with her. "I'm sorry I was so pissed. I just…it was kind of unexpected that you…" Hermione hugged her friend cutting her off from her apology and said, "Its okay. I wanted to tell you first really. I was kind of practicing what to say and Meredith overheard me." She ran a hand through her hair. "You know what happened next."

The two friends walked arm-in-arm back up to the castle and proceeded to the library as they had planned. It was then that Ginny remember she had wanted to ask Hermione about a picnic. She had an idea. "Hey Bookworm, you look around and I'll be right back. I forgot about something." Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek, as had become habit, and headed to the kitchens.

Ginny hummed to herself thinking about what to pack when she noticed her path was cut off by Draco Malfoy talking to the Headmistress. The two paused their conversation and Ginny, expecting a scowl from Draco, was taken back when he kindly smiled at her and moved aside to allow her entrance to the kitchens. "Are you feeling alright, Malfoy?" Ginny quipped, not caring that Professor McGonagall was standing beside him.

Draco asked the Headmistress if they could 'please resume our conversation later on' and turned to face Ginny. She was prepared for his insult, ready and waiting, but could only stare at him when he said, "I'm sorry."

"Wait, what? You're never sorry for anything!" she chimed.

"I am." He replied. "I'm sorry for being a jerk and for the things I've said about you and your family." _He seems honest_ Ginny thought. _But I can't trust him_. She let him know it.

"I don't trust you Malfoy." She growled. "You've been a liar and a cheater ever since I met you. If you want to talk to me it's going to take a heap of atonement and I highly doubt that'll be enough." He nodded.

"When I was talking with Hermione she said something to me that I believe is very true." Ginny had to mentally shake herself at the image of Hermione and Draco having a civilized conversation. "She said that what I have done is unforgettable, but not totally unforgivable. " Ginny continued to glare. "I know I can't make you forget what I've done. But I was a different person then. I thought joining You-Know-Who would bring me honor. It brought anything but."

Draco sat and after a moment of hesitation, Ginny sat across from him. He continued, "But that's what I wanted to say. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me…someday." He stood abruptly and she in turn stood with him. She gave him the once-over and in a drawled, monotone voice said, "I'll think about it." He nodded and said good day.

Ginny stood staring after him. _What is he playing at? When did he talk to Hermione? Why is he talking to me? Talking. _He was actually talking, not insulting as was their usual exchangeShe dropped him from her mind, for the moment, and went to speak with a house elf about preparing a picnic basket.

While waiting for her order, Ginny sat and thought about Hermione's reaction to her saying that she would like to be seduced. Ginny laughed at this. It was almost as if the older girl had never heard the word before. Seduce. _I would love to seduce her_. The red head rolled her eyes. _C'mon, she can't be __**that**__ innocent! _

Innocent or not, it seemed definite that something was changing. Things were different this year. Ginny smiled again at how Hermione blushed when she would touch her cheek. Sighing, Ginny reflected _yes, everything changes this year_.


	4. Fireflies

**Title** :: Becoming Irresistible

**Chapter Four** – Fireflies

**Author** :: Lord-Azula

**Fandom** :: Harry Potter

**Pairing** :: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley

**Warning** :: FEMSLASH In later chapters this story will contain sexual displays between two women which may or may not be consensual…I haven't decided yet.

**Disclaimer** :: For the familiar, I don't own them; for the rest, I am making them up. All the while thinking of naughty things to do with them.

Becoming Irresistible

Chapter Four :: Fireflies

Taking time, crossing lines

Moving fast, it never lasts

Lost and found

I'm homeward bound

Take off this mask, is all I ask

Eyes are fireflies

Follow me through the night

Here, time doesn't lie

Take away the fright

Fall in love

Cross the boundaries

Live above

All your surroundings

Take my hand

We're off to Wonderland BLC (myself)

Hermione closed her notebook and glanced at the clock, the only sound to be heard in the corner of the vacated library, aside from her breathing. _She should be back by now_ she thought. _It's been nearly 20 minutes_. She stood gathering her books. _Maybe I should go look_…

Just as she turned she came dangerously close to a grin sweeping Ginny's face. The girl looked ecstatic. "Hey Bookworm. Going somewhere?" Ginny peeped, the smile never wavering from her lips.

"Going to look for **you** actually." Hermione realized how close she was to the red head, their breaths mingling. She leaned back as slick as she could without stumbling. "Took you long enough." She managed to say at last.

"Sorry yeah. I have something to ask you though." Ginny gave Hermione a suspicious looked before asking, "Just when **did** you talk to Draco Malfoy?" She defiantly placed her hands on her hips.

Hermione thought it better not to ask how Ginny knew of her encounter with the Slytherin and simply replied, "He just asked to speak with me last night after dinner. So we talked." She looked honestly to her friend knowing Ginny's distaste for any member of the Malfoy affiliation. "I think he's trying to make up, you know. Sincerely."

"I don't trust him Hermione. I think we should be careful around him. Just to be sure." Hermione nodded at Ginny's words. She had to admit, it was seemingly out of character for Draco to be 'pleasant'.

She peered behind Ginny's back. "What's that you've got there Gin?"

Ginny smiled coyly, a gleam in her eye. "Oh **this**?" she attempted innocence. "Oh it's nothing. Just thought since it's such a nice day we could head out for a picnic…?" She stared into Hermione's eyes as the pent-up energy released from the bushy haired know-it-all. "Ginny you're **sweet**!" She headed for the corridor leaving Ginny trailing behind her. "Well c'mon," Hermione laughed out, "I know the perfect place!" Ginny could only echo Hermione's laughter as she sauntered to keep up.

They weaved through hidden rooms and corridors, navigating the ever-changing stair cases and landed on the seventh floor. "Are we going where I **think** we're going?" Ginny questioned her friend. Hermione laughed and kept her pace. Ginny rolled her eyes. Sure enough they reached a slab of wall that when Hermione stopped and took a deep breath, there appeared a door leading them to wherever it was the clever witch had in mind. She smiled and took Ginny's hand as they entered.

Ginny stood awestruck upon entering the room. Vast landscape is more like it. Ravines and caverns painted a lush field. Flowered canvases adorned with giggles and chirps lined her view. The sound of rushing water turned her head to her left. Hermione had changed from a simple outfit of tight jeans and a fitted polo shirt to a more comfortable two piece swimsuit. She blushed nervously watching Ginny's eyes darken taking in her form. She noticed the flush rising to Ginny's face and the quickening in her breath as her chest would rise and fall. Hermione found her voice. "Well don't just stand there Red. Get comfortable."

Hermione bit her lip at her slip up and was rewarded accordingly as Ginny snapped out of her daze, fixing the scantly clad woman with a curiously arched eyebrow. "Red?" Ginny inquired forcing down a laugh. She was highly amused. Hermione set off into a series of explanations only stopping to catch her breath as she concluded, "When you are in my dreams that's who you are to me…Red." She looked away.

Ginny regained her footing and taking a moment to envision a more appropriate attire for the atmosphere, stepped to Hermione donning her own swimsuit. A one piece, curve accentuating, bare-back suit which did nothing to hide the well-practiced muscles of her shoulders and backside. Quidditch does a body good. Hermione had to still her head feeling her own muscles twitch at the site before her.

Pulling Hermione to sit, Ginny opened the picnic basket and laid their entrees out before them. She smiled noting that Hermione could still not look in her direction. The girls snapped up however when hearing a voice coming from the waters edge to greet them. "Hey Luna. Guess this isn't a private resort huh?" Ginny greeted Luna who sat on the edge of the bank.

"I come here quite often. It's very relaxing." Luna waved to a figure out in the water approaching the shore. She looked to the girls saying, "I brought a date with me." Luna introduced Hermione and Ginny to Penny Porter, a fifth year Slytherin. She was attractive with pixied black hair and features perfectly contrasting Luna's soft portrait. They made an odd couple but the contrast was appreciated. The girlfriends said good bye and left Hermione and Ginny to talk about the strange pairing.

"A Slytherin, too? That was unexpected." Ginny took a sip of tea, taste testing the brew before offering a cup to Hermione.

"As long as she's happy I suppose." Hermione took the offered cup with thanks and leaned back against the stub of a root protruding from the ground. Her eyes followed the dotted path of the fixture until she came to rest on a willow tree out in the middle of the water on a small island. "That's beautiful." Ginny broke in having followed Hermione's trail. She set her attention back to the tea offering a dish to Hermione and smiling at what she would say next.

"Sugar, sweetness?" Hermione looked to Ginny as if the girl had sprouted another head.

"Sweetness…?" Hermione repeated.

"Yeah well, when I dream of you, that's what you are to me sometimes. Sweetness." Ginny smirked as Hermione shifted and winked at her friend.

"So what am I the other times?" Hermione let her curiosity override her.

Ginny waited for a moment not wanting to disturb Hermione by telling her she dreamt of calling her a 'fucking beautiful bitch' and instead settled for the less-vulgar, but still muting, "Drop dead gorgeous." She took a sip of tea, set it down and not waiting for a response, dove into the crystal clear oasis.

Hermione stared after her watching the dampened red hair emerge from the lagoon. She couldn't hold her feelings. One moment she was nervous and anxious and the next she was explorative and bold. Her curiosity seemed to be winning today. She set her cup down next to Ginny's and plunged into the water surfacing behind the temptress. Ginny smiled and ducked under water as Hermione came up. She grabbed her legs and pulled her down with her.

Laughing as they came up for air, Hermione swirled behind Ginny and wrapped her legs around her waist, arms around her shoulders and insisted she be given a piggy-back ride. Ginny laughed and obliged, not wanting to lose the warmth of Hermione's body pressed into her back. _Well I did say I wanted to be seduced, didn't I? Being tempted works just as well_.

In a move that seemed too quick to happen with the slowing force of the water, Ginny spun around between the imprisoning legs until she was face-to-face with Hermione, arms snuck around her waist to hold their position. Her heart was racing and she could feel Hermione's pulse. Although the area from which the brown headed girls beat was radiating was becoming **very** distracting.

_Oh god_ Hermione whimpered silently. She had lost her assertiveness as Ginny had certainly topped her with this unexpected 'twist' –no pun intended.

She could feel Ginny's heart beating against her breast and prayed that hers could be hidden. The color drained from her face when she realized her sensitivity had given her away.

In their position, Hermione's crotch was planted firmly against Ginny's midsection. Ginny's legs threatened to give out at feeling the heat circulating through her friends' center. She squeezed her eyes shut in hopes to stall the blood rushing to her core, but it was to no avail. And she knew Hermione had not missed it.

She wanted to kiss her, to touch her. Okay let's be honest. With the surging tension building between her thighs she wanted to bite and lick and scratch and the virginal skin until Hermione begged her to fuck her. It was over now. There was no point trying to hide her arousal.

Hermione seemed to sense the urges spilling from Ginny's libido. She couldn't deny her own. Slowly, tentatively, she lowered her head until their lips were a mere breath apart. She felt Ginny's heart skip a beat and her pulse quicken with the heat reaching the boiling point.

_Oh fuck I swear if she kisses me I'm gonna cum_. Ginny whimpered her yearning and stared at Hermione pleadingly.

She knew she was in control. This would be her first kiss and it would go her way. Hermione smiled as Ginny looked to her, eyes begging her. "Say it." She whispered. "Tell me what you want, Red." She sent a chill down her own spine.

Ginny was shaking uncontrollably, involuntarily. She opened her mouth to speak and could only moan with Hermione tracing light patterns below her collarbone. Their lips brushed, barely, teasing. She felt Hermione smile. "Fuck Hermione," she gave in, "just kiss me!"

It was enough. Hermione captured soft lips with her own. Still slow. Still unsure. Growing more confident hearing Ginny moan at the contact and respond to the light touches. She pulled away enough to look into blue eyes.

Hermione lowered her legs to stand, keeping her arms wrapped around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her close, savoring the heat needling their bodies together. Shy fingers found their way to trace along her bare sides, and she shuddered bringing a hand behind Ginny's head, tangling her fingers in the deep, damp red hair.

It was more than she could suppress. Ginny's body was shaking on the brink and she was sure with Hermione pulling gently at her hair that she would lose herself. She let her lips linger on Hermione's almost asking for permission before kissing the girl. Their lips met again, still slow but growing in pressure.

_Oh god yes…_ was all Ginny could manage to come up with. She was beside herself. Her lips were teased and tempted with Hermione's curious and inexperienced caresses. Her bottom lip was pulled cautiously into a warm mouth. She almost yelped when Hermione's tongue flicked across it. She sent her own tongue out licking and tasting. Hermione parted her lips slightly letting her tongue peek out and graze Ginny's. And without warning Hermione deepened the kiss, pulling Ginny more fiercely against her, grinding their hips together, tugging on Ginny's hair and sucking a trembling bottom lip between her teeth.

Ginny pulled back with a yelp, her lip being yanked from Hermione's grip and she cried feeling her much needed orgasm release, pooling into what little space was left between their smoldering bodies.

Hermione kissed her face, not entirely sure of what had happened. But she was easy and helped Ginny to their blanket to lay in silence and warmth.

Hermione started to doze with Ginny's arms around her.

_We are fireflies. Dancing a tango of seduction. Weaving our webs to capture our lovers, like spiders. Like animals. We are fireflies…_


	5. Going Nowhere

**Title** :: Becoming Irresistible

**Chapter Five** – Going Nowhere

**Author** :: Lord-Azula

**Fandom** :: Harry Potter

**Pairing** :: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley…and random others.

**Warning** :: FEMSLASH In later chapters this story will contain sexual displays between two women which may or may not be consensual…I haven't decided yet.

**Disclaimer** :: For the familiar, I don't own them; for the rest, I am making them up. All the while thinking of naughty things to do with them.

Becoming Irresistible

Chapter Five :: Going Nowhere

She was startled out of a sound sleep, abruptly.

"What the **hell** was **that**!?" Ginny looked around reaching for her wand, which was not there, and remembered the events that lead to her position wrapped up in Hermione's arms.

"It's okay Gin." The older girl assured her. "Just Headmistress McGonagall coming in.

"C'mon girls. Time for dinner." McGonagall smirked at them and told them to hurry up before heading out.

"Well that was, unexpected." Ginny laughed nervously and shivered realizing she was still wearing near to nothing.

"Suppose we should find clothes then?" Hermione asked her watching the girl blush in her arms.

"Yeah. Not a bad idea." Ginny stood and took Hermione's hand. "Are we okay?" she asked sheepishly.

Hermione smiled and tilted Ginny's face to look at her. Moving close and pressing her lips to the young girls she whispered, "Perfect." Smiling against Ginny's lips before kissing her soundly.

They made their way to the Great Hall hand in hand, passing Luna on the way who joined them.

"By the way, this is Sohra Donovan, a third year in Slytherin." Luna introduced them to her dinner date. Hermione and Ginny shared a befuddled look. Luna just smiled and continued walking with them all the while dripping light kisses on Sohra's shoulder and making small talk.

In the Great Hall the sets separated, Luna going to the Slytherin table with Sohra, and Hermione and Ginny heading to Gryffindor.

They had dropped each others hands once they came to the door and both acknowledged that they should talk later. Neither was really looking forward to the conversation to come. But they sat together, as always, sharing stories and poking fun at muggles. Hermione seemed to always have something new to let on about non-magic folk.

"Hey, did anyone else notice that Luna had been making kissy face at three different girls today? Is she gay?" Emelie Earnest remarked. She was a transfer student from the states.

"I've seen around some guys, too, but never as close as she is with the girls." Reported Julia Lockberry, a sixth year. "Who knows."

It seemed all eyes were on Luna. Watching her, studying her. Hermione took great care to gauge the reactions of the students on the topic of homosexuality. She had to admit she was scared to death of being rejected. She wanted to know what everyone would think of her before bluntly coming out. Ginny didn't miss this.

"Well I don't know about Luna. She mentioned yesterday that gender is not an issue for her." Ginny decided to include herself in the ramblings. "She does seem to cling to the girls though." She smiled and then said, "I don't know about her but…I'm a lesbian."

There was silence. Hermione's heart dropped.

Finally Emelie spoke up. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she said, blushing.

Hermione looked concerned still.

"No, I don't actually. I have a few prospects, but no serious takers yet." She cast a quick glance to Hermione who had found her hands to be very consuming.

"I'd like a relationship, for sure. We'll see. This may be a lucky year." Ginny smiled to Emelie who's blush had deepened. Hermione felt a slight tinge on jealously observing Emelie watching Ginny. She was jealous.

_Is she flirting? Well I've heard Ginny is a flirt but still…is Emelie gay? God girls are difficult to figure. _Hermione was lost in her thoughts, not even noticing Ginny had moved across the table to sit with Emelie.

"So tomorrow afternoon then?" Emelie asked Ginny. "Call it a date…?"

"Yes. A date." Ginny hugged Emelie and went to take her seat next to Hermione.

"What did I miss?" Hermione tried her best to calm the rage overflowing in her gutt.

"I have a date for lunch tomorrow is all." Ginny shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

Hermione was going to burst. "Right then. Congrats." She stood knocking her plate to the floor. All eyes were on her.

"Sorry I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She left not saying good bye.

The eyes lingered on her thundering out of the Great Hall, the Headmistress following hurriedly behind her. The lot then looked to Ginny for some sort of explanation.

She gave it her best attempt. "Girls, huh?" _What was __**that**__ about?_

By the time she retired for the night, Ginny had set up a lunch date with Emelie, a study date in the evening with Penny Porter, the Slytherin girl she and Hermione had seen with Luna earlier that day, and a dinner date with Jehni Tompson, a seventh year Ravenclaw.

She liked Hermione, but she did have prospects. What was so wrong with exploring? _She's just jealous is all. She'll be fine tomorrow._ Ginny rationalized to herself, sighing and slipping into bed.

She hadn't come by Hermione's room, and when hearing Ginny say good night to her roommates, Hermione slammed her door and went to speak with Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know what to tell you, Miss Granger." Minerva McGonagall apologized. "Ginny Weasley is a very independent girl. She likes attention." The Headmistress chose her words carefully.

"I think she just needs some time to sort things out." She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"We kissed, Professor!" Hermione was nearly in tears. "I kissed her and…you saw us in the Room of Requirement!" She was red. "Am I the only one around here who takes relationships seriously!?"

"Hermione, listen to me." Professor McGonagall only used her first name when she was straight serious. Hermione nodded.

"Give her some time. It's not like you set and boundaries. You never signed a contract." The tears still fell from Hermione's face. McGonagall continued, " Let her date. Let her find out who she is."

Hermione nodded again. "Thank you, Professor. I'm sorry to be such trouble. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Oh, Hermione." McGonagall caught her before she reached the door. "I almost forgot to tell you. All interns are now required to sit at an adjoining table to the Professors." She frowned when she saw Hermione's disappointment.

"Not my idea, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it right now." She led Hermione out to the hall. "Get some rest Miss Granger. It'll do you good."

But she did not rest. Hermione had too much going through her to settle down. She was angry. She was hurt and confused. _Doesn't she know how much I care about her? Am I invisible. _What's worse, she couldn't stop thinking of Ginny. No matter how much she tried, she was addicted.

Eventually morning rained in through the windows. Hermione was in the common room reading up on the History of Magic as today she would be in the classroom. She was excited and felt sick. She wanted to get this right.

Before too long the bustle of footsteps shook the floor above her and Hermione set her book aside. She sighed and stretched and went to the wash rooms.

The hot water felt like a much needed massage to her aching muscles. She needed to relax. All she had to do today was walk around and be sure everyone was on task. Not a hard job, but Hermione still shook with anxiety.

_You'll do fine_ she told herself. She felt wide awake and only hoped she wouldn't pass out in the middle of the day.

Her shower had been appreciated. She felt comfortable, even knowing that Ginny would be seeing Emelie for lunch. _Maybe I can catch her for dinner. _Hermione smiled to herself and dressed for the day. This could work. Everything would work out.

"We've got to stop meeting like this. People will start to suspect something." Ginny poked playfully when she and Hermione had collided in the hallway.

"Yes, we **can't** have that can we?" Hermione's voice was dripping with sarcasm. She thought she would be okay, but now seeing the youngest Weasley in front of her, she felt the anger surge in her again. "Excuse me." She squeezed between Ginny and the wall to free herself from saddened, blue eyes.

_I can't look at her; I can't give in to her_. Hermione lectured silently, entering the Great Hall for breakfast.

She noticed Draco heading towards the intern table and made to catch up with him.

"Draco, hey!" They walked together.

"Morning, Hermione. Good start?" He pulled a chair out and gestured for Hermione to take a seat.

"Thank you." She sat. "My start has been rather eventful, I can say that much." She watched for a moment as the rest of the interns took their seats. "How about you?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Not too bad, thanks." He smiled to her.

She sat silently listening to the gibbering around her. She couldn't find anything useful to say so she kept quiet and simply nodded and smiled when someone would address her.

The Headmistress made her morning announcement, and with a clatter of silverware, breakfast was quickly disappearing.

Hermione tried to avert her eyes from finding Ginny laughing and flirting with Emelie. She couldn't help herself. As if watching Ginny's interaction with Emelie wasn't enough, a slew of young girls seemed to be fawning over the red head. Ginny looked pleased and leaned against the table with her legs crossed on the seat. Occasionally she would move in close and whisper in a girls' ear which would earn her a blush and a giggle. Hermione was over it.

Ready to go storm off on another rant, Hermione stood saying good bye to Draco, who looked at her curiously and detoured to the Slytherin table to find an exit without having to push and claw her way through Ginny's fan girls.

"Distracted much, Granger?" A familiar voice intercepted Hermione's leave. She spun around.

"Damn, you scared me!" Hermione almost jumped as the words fell out of her mouth. _Did I just say…damn!?_

"Heard about your interning post from Draco. Congrats Granger." The identical shadow of the first voice chimed in.

Draya and Bella Malfoy. Draco's sisters…twins. Two years younger than him. They were fifth years. They had transferred from a private witches' school in Ireland. No one knew Draco had any siblings until when Draco was in his fifth year, they had come along with his parents to collect him for the holidays. It was s surprise.

"Sorry. I guess I **was** distracted. I was just leaving. Sorry." Hermione went to move and was stopped by a firm but gentle hand on her arm.

"Sit with us," Bella insisted, "take a load off." She smiled sweetly.

Hermione looked over to where the crowd around Ginny had dwindled and noticed blue eyes focused on her. _Let's see how she likes it_. "Sure that'd be great." Hermione touched the hand on her arm and sat between the sisters who leaned into her.

_What the hell is she doing!?_ Ginny stood abruptly watching Hermione sit with Draco's younger sisters. _She's mad!_

"Having trouble with the Weasley girl." Draya threw out, matter-of-factly.

"How did you…" Hermione began, but was cut off with Bella answering her unasked question.

"We know these things." She smiled to her sister and set her gaze back on Hermione, judging her outfit. Hermione suddenly felt very self conscious with the two girls lightly touching her. But strangely, she didn't mind it.

She had chosen to wear a classic button up blouse, the top four buttons undone, tucked messily into fitting slacks partially hidden by knee-high boots. It didn't really go together but she wasn't thinking about fashion when she dressed this morning.

"Not bad Granger." Bella concluded having finished her examination of what the witch was wearing.

Her thanks were interrupted when cold eyes protruded into her line of vision. She looked up nearly shaking to Ginny, who stood over her, hands balling into fits, silently demanding that Hermione come with her at once.

Hermione thought first to comply but was held in place by the Malfoy twins. She took a deep breath and looked to Ginny shrugging with a smirk and leaning into the attention the girls were bathing her in.

Ginny ignited, nearly ripping the girls off of her friend. They laughed at the display. Red hair glowed like fire, Ginny gripping Hermione by the hand and pulling her out of the Great Hall.

"What was that!? Are you fuckin crazy?" Ginny was pacing. Hermione sighed and leaned against the cool, stone wall, glancing at the portraits which had silenced to follow the live drama Ginny was unleashing.

It seemed Ginny had no intent of finishing her rant any time soon. Professor McGonagall closed the doors as she met with the girls.

"Miss Weasley I do ask that you calm down. What seems to be the problem?" Professor McGonagall motioned the girls aside.

Ginny simply fumed and Hermione remained distant.

The Headmistress led the girls to her office, every so often muttering something about mutual punishment.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall began once in the privacy of her office, "I can't allow you to be late for your internship. I'll make this quick."

She stepped close to both girls and said, "Hermione, you will be moved to the Ravenclaw dormitory." She held up a hand to halt the protest that was sure to follow.

"And Ginny, your class schedule will be changed to ensure that you and Miss Granger will be seeing as little of each other as possible." McGonagall sighed heavily as the two girls looked to her apologetically.

"Until you two can work things out in your spare time, this is how you will be punished. Effective immediately." She waved her hand summoning a piece of parchment handing it to Ginny. A new schedule. "Miss Granger, your belongings will be ready for you in the Ravenclaw intern dorm tonight."

She walked them to the door. "Don't disappoint me girls." She left them alone outside her office.

Hermione stood, her arms crossed, sneering at the girl next to her. "Well, I hope you're happy now. You can wrangle all the dates you want and you won't have me to worry about." Hermione started off.

"You think I wanted this? You really are mad…Granger." She winced even as she addressed her friend. A steel grimace was returned to her.

"Piss off, Weasley." And with that, Hermione left for her intern post.

Ginny slummed against the wall of the Headmistresses office, a lone tear crawling to her chin. She shook, not from anger, but from the loss that she had seemed to bring about. Had she lost her best friend?

_I can see that this…we…are going nowhere_.

She stood collecting herself and headed to her first class.


End file.
